Teen Titan Love
by Draco MalfoyGirl 16
Summary: Starfire first earth birthday is coming up, but is romance coming up as well? Who will it be? I suck at summaries.
1. Dishes and Mall Talk

A/N: I don't own teen titan. I wish I did but I don't. Ok like this is my first teen titan story so please be kind with me and I hope that you like and I hope that it will be a lot better than any of my other stories that I have done so far. So read and tell me what you think ( NO FLAMES~) and if you want to be informed of the updates leave an e-mail address ( if you don't have an account on ff.net) and I will send you an e-mail when I up and if you have an account on ff.net you know how to have it where you get an e-mail from ff.net that tells you when I up date. Well on with the story

The demonic, loner, gothic member of the Teen Titans was sitting on the couch with her book of ancient spells. She was so into the book that she didn't hear someone sneak up on her. A little green kitten jumped onto her lap. Raven gave a little jumped and looked down to see what had landed in her lap.

"Raven it is your turn to cook." Beast boy said as he changed back into his human form and giving her one of his biggest and cutest smiles that he could muster. Raven look down at Beast Boy. He was confused as to why Raven was giving him the " Your going to die" look. 

"Beast Boy why are you still sitting on my lap?" Raven asked cocking an eye brow at her green skinned shape shifting friend. Beast Boy blushed, hurried off her lap, looked at her as she got up, and walked into the kitchen to start making dinner for the team.

~ In the Kitchen~

Raven put on an apron so not to mess up her Teen Titan uniform. She opened the fridge and looked at what she had to work with. //: Well not much, but I am sure I can pull something off here.// she thought as she pulled some vigorous things from the fridge.

~ Back in the living room~

Cyborg walked into the living room and seen Beast Boy sitting on the couch looking through Raven's book.

"You know she will kill you if she finds out that you were touching that." Cyborg stated to his video game buddy. Beast Boy jumped and looked at his tin friend with a sweat drop on the side of his head.

"Dude don't do that," Beast Boy said with a hand over his heart. Cyborg laughed at his friend. "You will not tell her I was looking through it?" Cyborg thought a few seconds.

"Nope, because if I did she would kill you and then I would only have Robin to beat at video games and what fun would that be." he stated more than asked.

"Wanna go around before dinner is ready?" the shape shifter asked.

"Yeah sure." Cyborg said as he sat down on the couch and play a few rounds of Tenchu 3 Wrath of Heaven with Beast Boy. They were so into it they didn't hear Starfire come into the room until she started to cheer them on.

~ Back in the Kitchen~

Raven was just finishing dinner when Robin came into the kitchen.

"Hey Raven do you need any help?" asked the boy wonder.

"No thanks, Robin I got this under control." Raven said as she looked at the boy wonder.

"Ok then shell I tell everyone that dinner is done then?" Robin asked as he ran a hand through his already messy raven black hair.

"Yeah. Thanks Robin." Raven said as she used her powers to move the food to the table as Robin left to tell the others. He found them all in the living room.

"HEY GUYS!" Robin yelled so Cyborg and Beast Boy could hear him over their game. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire looked at him. "Dinner is ready so if you want to eat at all tonight you should unglue your selves from the tv and go eat." Cyborg got up and turned off the playstation 2 and followed every one into the kitchen and seen what Raven had made every one. She had made a sea food rice and Gravy with a little bit of stew meat, salad, and for Beast Boy she made his favorite tofu burgers because he didn't eat meat like the others did. Dinner went the way it ways did. Starfire talking about something she read in one of those Earth Girl magazines, Cyborg trying to get Beast Boy to eat meat, Beast Boy trying to get Cyborg to eat tofu, Robin suck in the middle of Cyborg and Beast boy and their fight with a anime sweat drop on the side of his head, and Raven just sat there in silents and ate her food. After dinner when every one exited the kitchen Raven saved the left over food and began to wash the dishes when Robin walked in.

"Raven would you like some help?" he asked.

"Sure." She said as she handed him a plate that he dried and saved. They worked in silents nether not knowing what to say to the other. Robin was the one who broke the silents first.

"Raven could you do me a big favor?" 

"Sure. What do you want?" she asked as she handed him a glass.

"Well Starfire's birthday is coming up and I wanted to ask if you would go with me to mall and help me get something for her first birthday on earth. She seems to be closer to you out of the group." he told her.

"OK. I will help you." She said a little disappointed but covered it up with her monotone //: why am I disappointed by what he asked? Where in the world did that feeling come from?:// she asked her self. She was brought back to reality when Robin hugged her.

"Thank you Raven." he said as he hugged her. Raven felt her face grow red.

"Ok you can let go now." she said calmly. She panicked. She didn't know what was going on with her emotions. //better get this under control before something blows up.//

"Oh sorry." he said as he let go. He went back to drying the dishes. Raven handed him a glass and seen he had a little pink on his cheeks. 

//: Robin? Blushing? He never blushes, but then again I felt disappointment when he mention Starfire. Ok this is getting to be _one weird _day.:// Raven thought as she handed Robin the last dishes to dry then walked into the living room to get her book and headed to her room.

~ Robin's POV~

I watch Raven walk out the room as I dried the last dish and saved it. I put the dish towel down on the contour and walked to the living room. Cyborg was the only one in the living room. He turned around to see who had entered the living room.

"So did you ask her?" he asked me.

"Yup and she said she would help me. Step one is complete. I get to spend time with Raven and hopefully not goof it up." I said as I sat on the hug red couch.

"Don't worry buddy you will not mess up." Cyborg said. Ha he doesn't know what an _idiot I _am.

"I hope you are right." I told him.

"I am always right. I didn't hear you make a fool of your self a few minutes ago." He told me. I looked over to him.

"Cyborg we were doing dishes and we were silent for the most part. The only time we talked was when I asked her to go to the mall with me." I told him as I looked at him like he was dumb.

"_So_. You still didn't make a fool out of your self." he said. And he was right. I didn't, but still. 

"So where is Starfire and Beast Boy?" I asked.

"I guess in there rooms or something. I really don't know I am not there keeper." I laughed at what he had said.

"I don't know. Maybe sometimes you are." I told him. He shoot me a look that told me to shut it. So I stopped laughing and sighed. I have this feeling that this is going to be harder then I have thought.

~ Raven's POV~

I walked into my room and closed the door. Now my room completely dark. I walked over to my bed, laid down, and looked at my ceiling. My glow in the dark stars glowed, but very dimly since I didn't leave an light on to charge them. I looked around my room. I eyed every detail of my room to make sure nothing was out of place and to make sure Beast Boy didn't come in and move anything around. I looked to my black bookcase across the room. Every book seem to be there. Minus the space for the book that I have in my hands. I looked at my deck that is next the bookcase. My computer was off and my stack of papers, disks, and blank cds all seem to be in order. I looked to my nightstand and found all my pictures we just as I had left them. I sighed as I sat up.

"I have nothing to do. I might as well meditate for a while." she said as she walked over to her bookcase, placed the book back into its space, walked up to the roof, sat down, closed her eye, and began to chant. 

~ Beast Boy's POV~

After dinner I walked back to my room. I closed my door, then lend against it, and slowly slid down to the floor. //: Why does Raven have to be a loner? Why can't she stand to have anyone around her? I know I would love to be around her all the time. She is funny even tho she doesn't have a since of humor.// Then I heard a knock on my door. 

"Yes?" I asked.

"Beast Boy. I would like to wish you a good night." Starfire said through the door.

"Thanks and night Star." I called to her. I hear her walk into her own room and close the door. I sighed. I got up and walked over to my bunk bed. I turned to look at my nightstand and picked up a picture of the whole team. I looked at it as I sat down on my bed. It was taken a month ago. Every had stuck a funny pose for the picture. Cyborg had his eyes closed and had right hand on Robin's shoulder and his lift hand he had made a peace sign. Robin had his same old smile as he always has //: Well looks like he didn't make a funny pose which is weird.// Starfire floating a few feet in the air. Her bright green eyes were closed and a huge toothy smile. Beast Boy had a toothy smile and had an arm around Raven's shoulder. Raven was turned to the side slightly with her arms crossed.

"Raven." I said as I sighed as I put the picture down. I changed into my pajamas and crawled into my bed. With one last look at Raven. I feel into a deep sleep.

A/N: Ok so tell me what you think so far? I hope it was good. Well if you have any ideas for things that can happen for the story send them to. I might be able to use them. I always love to read ideas that people have. So Please no flames. PLEASE NO FLAMS! The more reviews I get the fast I get the next chapter up.


	2. Rainy Day Crazies

I would like to thank you who all reviewed my last chapter. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL OF YOU!!! * starts to give around of applause for the reviews.* ok and for those who asked if this was a Raven x Robin or Raven x Beast Boy. I am kinda not sure which way I am going to go right now. -_-U. So I hope that soon I will think of the pairing. Sorry if the POV's are messed up because this is my first time doing a story with one of my stories and well if it doesn't work out I will stop doing the POVS. Well here is the chapter and I didn't think that I would have gotten so many reviews for my first chapter. Well on with the story. Ps I know they have a game station, but I thought I would give them a playstation 2 you know upgrade them a bit. Just in case any one was wondering.

~ Robin's POV~

After a few hours of playing video games with Cyborg we finally stopped.

"Well I am going to recharge. See ya in the morning." he said as he got up and walked out the room. I sighed as I lend back on the huge red couch. I looked at the clock and seen that is was 12:30 am. //: I wonder if Raven ever came in from meditating?// I got up and walked up to the roof of the teen titan tower. I opened the door slowly and quietly just incase she was still meditating. I closed the roof door quietly and looked around the roof till I found her. Her dark blue hood had been blown off leavening the wind to play with her lavender hair. Her pale skin glowed in the dark making her look more radiant then ever. I walked closer to her. 

" Raven." I called out softly. She still must have been startled because she fell from her place in the air. Luckily I caught her before she could hit cold hard ground. She lifted her head up and opened her eyes the show off her bright lavender eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked a little annoyed because I broke her consultation. I blushed a little when I saw her blush slightly as he set her down on the ground.

"I just thought that you might want to come in since it is 12:30 am and well it looks like it is about to rain. I don't want to see you get caught in the storm." I told her. She nodded and walked to the roof's door. I watched her leave. I turned to look at the dark cloudy sky before I head inside for the night. I walked down to my room. I closed my door, walked over to my dresser, took out my shirt and pants, and walked over to my bath room for a hot shower.

~ Raven's POV~

I floated there in the air chanting.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." then I heard Robin's voice.

"Raven." He called out. Tho it was barley above whisperer I heard it. My eyes shot open and a fell from the sky because of the last of constriction. Only to be caught by the boy wonder. I had closed my eyes when I fell. I lifted my head and opened my eyes to see Robin face. 

"What do you want?" I asked him. I was a little annoyed about being interrupted during my meditation time. I blushed a little. He set me down and then spoke.

"I just thought that you might want to come in since it is 12:30 am and well it looks like it is about to rain. I don't want to see you get caught in the storm." he said. He was concerned for me. He was showing me that he at least thought enough of me to tell me that it was late and that he didn't want me to get wet. _And_ all I can do is nod and begin walking. //:_What an idiot I am_!!!:// I walk to my room and closed the door. //: Why do I always have to screw up things when they are _so perfect_?// I got my night clothes and changed into them. With one last sigh I climbed into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

~ No one's POV~

The teen titan tower was quite the only sound that could be heard this early in the morning was the rain as it fell onto the earth and snoring coming from of few of the teen titans. Soon the sun started to rise and rid the city of the dark blanket that was night as best it could because of the clouds that where still in the sky.

~ Raven's POV~

I turned over onto my left side and was greeted by the sun's early light. I slowly open my eyes to see a stream of sun light coming for the opening in my black curtains. I groaned as I sat up in my bed and looked over to my nightstand. The time was 6:00 am. I fell back onto my bed and tried to get some more sleep, but it was useless. I sat up and blushed my bed sheets off of me as I got out of bed. I walked over to my closet, grapped my uniform, and walked over to my bathroom for a shower. After I dried my hair I walked out of my room and as I passed by each teen titan's room I checked on them. The first one I checked on was Starfire. She was still asleep and muttered something about bunnies, flowers, and sunshine. I think she has been watching way too many of those little happy movies that she likes. Well any one could tell that just by looking at her room. The walls were Pink, her bed sheets were sun shine yellow, and she had a few pairs of a bunny slippers along with a few cartoon slippers like Bugs, Elmer, that big red dog that kids love so much, and some that I just couldn't name. I closed her door and walked to the next room. I opened Cyborg's door and looked in. He was still out. I looked over to the computer that he has next to his bed and seen that he had another two hours left till he was fully recharged. It must be hard on him at times to be half machine and half human. Sometimes I believe he wishes he was still all human. Tho he may have gained some melt body parts he sure can snore louder than any one I know. I closed his door. I walked to Robin's room next. I opened his door and seen that he was laying on his stomach, his head was facing me, and his right arm was hanging off the bed. His fingers almost touched the floor. He didn't have his mask on. He looks cute that way. I smiled as I closed his door and walked to Beast Boy's room. I looked at the top bunk to see him almost falling off and drooling uncontrollably. The light that was shining on his face cause him to move a little bit and because he moved he fell off. I used my telekinetic powers stopped him from hitting the floor. I lifted him back to the top bunk and covered him with his blanket. //:Maybe I should have let him fall it is not like he would have felt any thing because of the huge pile of cloths on the floor would have broke his fall.:// I thought as I closed his door and walked to the kitchen for some tea.

~ Robin's POV~

I yawed as I sat up in my bed. I stretched and looked at my clock. It was 6:30 am time to get up. I pushed back my sheets and got up. I walked over to my bathroom and bushed my teeth. I pulled off my night clothes and changed into my uniform. I walked over to my bed and made it. Then I walked out of my room and walked to the kitchen. When I got there I seen Raven is already up and drinking her tea. No surprise there. She was always up before every one else.

"Hey Raven." I said as I walked over to the chef list to see who's turn it was to make breakfast. Good thing it is mine.

"Hey Robin." She said as she set her mug down. I walk over to the fridge and got some eggs and milk for the pancakes and French toast. 

"So you are on breakfast duty?" she asked. I smiled.

"Yea. At least we don't have to worry about Starfire cooking till Wednesday morning." I cringed at the thought of her breakfast. I saw Raven give a small sick look then covered with one of her famous sarcastic statements.

"Oh joy." she said. I smiled at her sarcastic statement. I think that is everyone's thoughts about Starfire's cooking. 

  
"Raven after breakfast I was think of going get Starfire's gift. Is that ok with you?" I asked.

"Ok." she said as took another sip of her tea and as I flipped a pancake. After I finished the pancakes and French toast I made bacon, grits, and tofu eggs for Beast Boy. After I finish that I put a plate of pancakes, French toast bacon, and grits in front of Raven. //: I hope she doesn't think it odd that I made her favorite breakfast.:// Robin thought. 

"Thanks." she said as she began to eat as I sat down to eat mine. 

~Raven's POV~

I looked down to see what Robin had cook. // hmmm. He has made my favorite, but he doesn't know what my favorite breakfast meal is. Oh well I guess it is just another one on of those things.:// I thought as I ate the pancakes and French toast. Soon after he was done making everything. Every one else was in the kitchen eating there breakfast. I finished my meal, walked over to the sink, and placed my dishes in it. I turned to Robin.

"Are you really?" I asked. He finished drinking his milk and looked at me.

"Yup." he said as he got up.

~ Robin's POV~

I got up, put my plate in the sink, and walked back to the table.

"Beast Boy it is your turn to wash the dishes." I reminded he.

"Dude. don't worry they will be done." He told me. I rolled my eyes at him. Good thing that he can't see that hahaha. With that I walked over to the door with the beautiful Raven. I was hopping to get out of there before Starfire would have said anything, but I was just not that luckily.

"Robin where are you and Raven off to at this time of the morning?" she asked sweetly.

"Well Raven and I are going to the mall. See ya'll when we get back." I called to them as Raven and I walked out the door. Once we were out side we began walking to the mall. Every once in a while I would look up to the sky to see if it was going to rain again.

"I hope that we get home before it starts to rain." I said to her.

"Yeah." was all she said. I can see that this will be every hard to get close to her at this rate. 

~Raven's POV~

I can tell he was trying to make conversation, but is there is no way I would be able keep it up with out making myself look like an idiot. But, I have to say something I can't leave him the only one talking.

"What do you have in mind for Starfire?" I asked him. I could see him thinking as I looked over at him.

"Well I have no idea. I was thing something from Afterthoughts." He said.

"Well that is a start. She is the one who lives in those Girly stories." I said as we arrived at the mall. He walked over to the door and head it open for me.

"After you." he said with a smile. I smiled and walked in with him following me. We walked over to Afterthoughts and we began looking for something for Starfire. I walked over to the dairies that they had and looked at a few till I found a red one with fake fur like coving that said "The Princess" in white writing with a little gold glitter clown. //: This seems like her.:// I thought as I looked over to the pillows. Then I say a sunshine yellow pillow with little suns all around the ruffle. I picked it up and walked over to the cashier and paid for them. Then I walked over to Robin to see how he was doing. After he had some a few things we began to walk home.

~Robin's POV~

We where about half way home. When it began to rain. We ran under a canopy to get out of the rain.

"Looks like we have to stay here until it stops raining." Raven said.

"Not really we only have two block left we could run for it." I said. She looked at me. I picked her up and began to run. She held on to me as is if her life depended on it. I felt me self blush and smiled.

"Are you crazy?" she asked me. I laughed.

"Maybe. Just fly us to the island when we get to the water." I told her. I felt her nod her head. As soon as we got to the water Raven floated us to the other side and I ran to the tower door then I set her down. 

"Thanks Robin." she said as we walked into the tower. We walked to the living room and see Cyborg and Beast Boy playing video games. Raven pulled down her hood and passed her hands over her hair getting rid of the water that made her hair dark Lavender.

"Looks like you two got caught in the storm." Beast Boy said from his monkey form on the couch as he used both his arms and legs to play.

"What was your first guess." Cyborg said as he never took his eyes off the tv screen.

"Shut up." Beast Boy said.

"Well I am going to get out of these wet cloths." Raven said as she began walking to her room.

A/N: ok so what do you think of this one? I hope it is great. I hope that I get a lot of reviews for this chapter like I did for the last one and remember if you want to be informed of the updates leave an e-mail address ( if you don't have an account on ff.net) and I will send you an e-mail when I up and if you have an account on ff.net you know how to have it where you get an e-mail from ff.net that tells you when I up date.


	3. You Two Need Help

~ Raven's POV~

As I walked into my room I let out a smile at the memory of him carrying me back to the tower. I still say he was crazy for running home in the rain, but he does look cute with his hair all wet and hanging in his face. At that thought one of my lamps exploded. //: Ok Raven now is the time to get a grip. Thank god my room is sound proof or else I would hate to have to tell them why the lamp exploded.:// I thought as I cleaned up the pieces of the lamp. I then walked over to my clothes, got out an out fit, and change into it. I sighed and looked out my window. Since it is raining I might was well do I little meditating. I sat down and began to chant. 

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

~ Beast Boy POV~

I was playing Tenchu 3. I am in my monkey form so I am able to work the control better. I was _so_ beating Cyborg's melt ass when Raven and Robin walked in. I took a quick look at them and seen that they were both wet from the rain out side. I saw Raven put down her door and ring the water out of her hair. //: she is more beautiful than any goddess I have never seen.:// I thought as I blushed. 

"Looks like you two got caught in the storm." I said was I looked back at the tv. Then I heard Cyborg's smart ass comment.

"What was your first guess." he said. I _hate _it when he does that.

"Shut up." I told him then I heard Raven speak. 

"Well I am going to get out of these wet cloths." she said as she began walking to her room. I fought hard not to watch her leave the room, but I can't give Cyborg the chance to win this fight. Soon after Raven disappeared into her room I beat Cyborg.

"Ha! I win! I am the _man_!" I said as I changed back into my human form.

" You cheated I demanded a rematch this time you must stay in human form at all times during the game!" he yelled at me.

"Some other time tin man. I am going to my room." I said as I got up from the couch.

~ Robin's POV~

As soon as Beast Boy was gone Cyborg turned off the playstation 2 and turned to me.

"So buddy how did it go?" he asked with a smile.

"It went good." I said as walked over to the coffee table and put the bag down.

"So how far away from the tower where you two when the rain hit?" he asked.

"About two block. I picked her up and ran all the way over here. She told me I was crazy." I said with a smile.

"You dog." he said with a smile.

"Whatever man. So how long have you and Beast Boy been playing that game?" I asked him. He had to thing a bit.

"Well we started after he was done with the dishes so about an hour." he said.

"So he did do the dishes?" I asked I asked as I walked into the kitchen to make sure this was true. Lord and behold it was true. //:God you do make miracles come true.// I thought as I walked back into the living room. 

"So was I right?" he asked.

"Yeah. He did do it. Too bad I have something better to do then die of shock." I told him. He just sat there and let out a laugh. I turned and walked to my room to get out of these wet clothes before I catch a cold.

~ Raven's POV~

I have been meditating for two hours. Finally I stopped and looked at the bag for Afterthoughts. //: Looks like I better wrap these and put them away till her birthday.:// I thought I as pulled out some wrapping paper I had gotten a week before. I didn't have enough time to get her a gift that day because of the H.I.V.E.S. had decided that they were going to attack at that time. Man why is it the bad guys always have to attack at the wrong moment. ( A/N: that is so true every time when you have something you need to do something always goes wrong. I wonder why is that. I wonder if god just makes that happen just for kicks. Oh well back to the story.) As soon as I was done wrapping Starfire's gifts I hid them in my closet. As soon as I closed the closet I head a knock on my bedroom door.

"Rave it is time to eat our evening meal. Will you be sharing it with us?" asked Starfire in her cheerful voice. How can any one be that happy all the time. Especially with a sister like Blackfire. 

"Yea. I will be there in a minute." I called back to her.

"Ok. We will be awaiting you in the eating area." she called through the door before she walked away. I sighed. //: She may be cheerful all the time, but she can get any one to believe the world is a better place. Even me.:// I thought as I walked over to my door and walked out. As I walked into the kitchen I have seen that it had been Cyborg cooked. //: Good. I was not looking forward to a tip the hospital to night.:// I thought as I sat down next to Starfire. 

"Hey guys. Sorry I was caught up looking for the new Final Fancy 10 2." Beast Boy said as he sat down next to me.

"Now if only the leader…." Cyborg was cut off by Robin as he entered the room.

"Well I am here now. So please do go on and finish your statement." He said with his cocky smile. I hid the smile that I wanted to let out and the small laugh that went with it.

~ Robin's POV~

After I changed out of my wet uniform I put on another one on and went train for a little while till Starfire call me for dinner. I hit the bunching bag a few more times before I walked out of the training room. I heard Cyborg talk and he seem to stopped when I entered the room. He looked at me as I spoke to him. 

"Well I am here now. So please do go on and finish your statement." I said with one of my cocky smile. I seen that Raven was sitting in between Starfire and Beast Boy. So I sat down next to Beast Boy and Cyborg. //: Great just great. I get to be in the middle of the tofu and meat fight yet once again. God why do you hate me.:// I thought as dinner began. After dinner it was my turn to do dishes so I did them as fast as I could. Then I walked to the living room where ever one was sitting. Cyborg and Beast Boy playing there game, Starfire cheering them on, and Rave with her book of spell. Everything was the same as always. The only thing that was the same was what Raven was wearing. She had on gray baggy flannel pants and a black tank top. Her hair was up in a small pony tale. //:She still look beautiful as always.:// I thought as I sat next to Beast Boy, who was jumping all around because he was losing to Cyborg. 

"You may be winning now, but I will win this game." Beast Boy said as he tried to get his car passed Cyborg's car.

"Haha. Not in this life," the metal man told his friend, "HEY! NO FAIR YOU PASSED ME!"

"hahahahahahaha." Beast Boy laughed at the face Cyborg made.

"You two need help." Rave said from her book.

"No, we don't." They said in unison. I smiled.

"I have to agree with Raven. You two _do_ need help." I said. After a little while of have fun every one went to bed.

A/N: Sorry, but this is the end of this chapter. Well I hope that you liked it and that you like the story so far. Oh wait you would have to like the story so far because you are reading this chapter so yeah you kinda have too. If you have any ideas for the story send them because I am always open for anything that you think will work for the story. And thanks to all of you who reviewed my last chapter. Thank bunches.


	4. Up Early and Day plans

~ Robin's POV~

I awoke early. I looked at my clock and seen that it was around 5am. I turned over on my side and tried to go back to sleep, but it was no use. So I gave up and got up. After dressing I looked out my window only to be greeted by the cold early morning. Only an hour till the sun set the dark cold sky on fire and turn the day into a warm and comforting site to those who life for the day. After finally piled my self from the I walked into the cold hallway of the tower and made my way to the teen titan common room and sat down. It wasn't long before soft foot steps could be heard. //:Raven must be up already.:// I thought to my self as I turned around to look at the door that lead into the hallway. After what seemed like an hour I got up enough nerves to go see if Raven was ok. She always was the first one up. We all knew that. I as so lost in thought that I didn't see Raven coming though the door and bumped right into her resulting in us both losing our balances and us falling to the ground on our back with a loud thud. I looked up to see who I bumped into and went red in the face for a few seconds when I saw it was Raven. I saw her look up at me so I covered blush fast and quickly got to my feet. I soon as I did held out my hand to help her up. She took my hand I pulled her to her feet.

" I am so sorry Raven. I was thinking and I really want' watching where I was going. I am so sorry." I told her. She held up her hand to stop me.

" It is ok Robin," she said. Her voice held no emotion. No surprise there. " Why are you up this early?" Raven asked as she walked over to the couch and sat down. She opened her book that she had with her and began reading while she waiting on my relay.

"Well I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep. So I thought I would get up and hang in the common room before anyone else I get up. I had no idea you would be up early." I lied. I knew everything about her and what time she did everything. I knew what time she had her tea at, what time she meditated. You could say that I was obsessed in way. Not all out stoker way, but in a good normal pay attention to the smallest detail way.

" Ok." she said as she continued to read her book. Since it was her turn to cook breakfast I looked at my watching knowing that she didn't start to cook breakfast until around 6:30am and since it was only 6 she still had only thirty minutes left. I just looked at her. She was so enchanting that she caught the eye of every guy that crossed her path. God only knows that she has my eye. She like almost every one in this tower thinks that I like Starfire, well I did at one point till I got to know her. She is not bad, but I don't go for the airhead type. I rather have her think before she blurts anything out. Raven is everything that any guy could want. Smart, beautiful, cunning, sneaky at times, dangerous, mysterious, and tells it to you straight. She must have felt my stare because she looked up from her book?

" Is something I can help you with Robin?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow. I shook my head. She just nodded and went back to her book. 

~ Raven POV~

As I read over one of my spells I felt like I was being watched. I knew that it had to be Robin, but then I also thought that one of the other titans could have woken up early, but I looked up to make sure and found only the boy wonder. He had the look of a day dream. 

" Is something I can help you with Robin?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow. He just shook his head no. I nodded and went back to my book. //God why doesn't he just leave. I can't concentrate on my book while he is here. I am so tempted to look over to him again, but I fought to keep my face in my book. Then I head him speak.

" Well I am going to go train till breakfast is really. See ya later Raven." he said as he turned to leave. 

" Alright I will get started on it in a minute." I said as I still tried to read my book.

" Ok." as with that he turned and walked out of the common room. Once the door was closed I closed my book with a sigh. //: Why does he do this to me? Does he even know that I care about him? No, of course not he is in love with Starfire. Just like a fairytale. Handsome prince and the beautiful princess. Not the handsome prince and the half demon. Love is pointless, so why do I feel that way towards Robin? God I am screwed up big time.:// she thought as she sat on the couch and then got up and walked out the common room towards the kitchen to make breakfast. After I was finished cooking I didn't have to wait long before the other four titans came into the room. We all sat down, ate out breakfast, and discussed what our planes for the day was going to be.

" I plan on visiting my sister on this day." Starfire happily.

" I am going to hang out with a few of my comedy buddies out the comedy hang out. Wanna come Raven?" Beast Boy asked. I looked at him.

" I don't do funny remember." I told him. He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

" Oh yeah I forgot that you don't, but one day you will have to come and see. You might even like it." he said. I have to give Beast Boy points for trying.

" One day." I told him.

" I am going down to the race track. It is opening day for the season and you know I can't miss that." Cyborg said as he finished eating some bacon.

" I am going to be training for most of the day." Robin said. So that is just going to leave me and him all alone in the tower today. Well not a bad day. After we finished Starfire did the dishes and left as did Cyborg and Beast Boy. I walked into the common room and began to read my book as I settled down on the couch. //: This was not what I had in mind for a day when I am alone in the tower with Robin, but oh well let him train. God I can't get him out of my mind.:// I thought as I flipped a page in my book.

A/N: Ok sorry it took so long to update, but I had a lot of things going on. The computer was messing up again, I was busy with school work, trying to get out of family time, and few other things. So that was the chapter and I will have the next one up as soon as I can. 


	5. Cookies

~ No Ones POV~

After a about an hour of training Robin began to grow board. He leaned against the nearest wall and slid slowly to the floor as he tried to caught his breath. He looked at the clock on the wall and seen that he had been training for only and hour.

" This is bad." he said as he hit the wall with his head. // Got _* hit* _to _* hit* _stop _*hit* _thinking _*hit* _about _*hit* _Raven _*hit*_.// he thought to himself. 

" Ok I need to stop that because I lose all my brain cells or crack my head open. Which ever come first." he said to himself as he rubbed the back of his head as he got up off the floor. //: I am hurry for something sweet. I hope Beast Boy and Cyborg didn't finish off all the sweets in the tower again.:// he thought as he made a bee line for the kitchen. As he walked down the hall he found that the whole tower was kinda creepy with out Beast Boy and Cyborg yelling at each out and Starfire trying her best to stop them before they end up kill one another. //: Sometime I wonder if people in the city can hear them. Second thought I don't really wanna know.// he thought as a sweat drop formed on the side of his head. When he got to the kitchen he began looking in every where and came up empty handed. He turned and ran into Raven, who was just walking though the door. Both fell to the floor.

" OK we need to stop doing this." Raven said as she got off the floor.

" Yeah, because it is becoming very painful." Robin said as he got off the floor. 

" Robin what did you do in here. It looks like a tornado hit this room." She said as she looked at boxes on the counter and doors to the cabinets were open ( we all know what our kitchens looks like when you look all over for something.) 

" I was looking for something sweet, but it looks like Beast Boy and Cyborg cleaned this place out." He said as he looked at the mess that he had made.

" Why don't you make some cookies." she said as made her tea. She didn't know see the look on his face till she turned around. She raised an eyebrow.

" Well I am good at cooking I just can't bake anything," he said as he looked down at the floor. // now she is going to laugh. ( I have friends like that. They can cook anything, but when it comes to baking don't let them near an oven.) The leader of the teen titan can't bake. If I was her I would laugh too.:// he thought as he waited to hear her brake out in a fit of laughter, but when she didn't he looked up. " Why are you not laughing?" he asked her.

" Why would I laugh? Because you can't bake. Many people have that problem." she said as he poured her tea into a mug.

" Do you have that problem?" he asked.

" No." she said as pick up her mug and walked over to the table and sat down facing Robin who was also walking over to the table.

" Way to make me feel better." He said as he sat down right across from her. 

" I wasn't being mean." she said as she looked at him.

" I know." he said.

" Why don't I teach you how to bake. It is not that different from cooking on the stove. You just have to watch it a lot less and you really don't have to flip anything." She said.

" You will?" he asked in disbelief.

" Yeah." she said as she just looked at him. Once Raven was done with her tea she and Robin began their little baking lesson. After an hour they had about five dozen cookies baked.

" See I told you there was nothing to it." Raven told the wonder boy.

" Yeah there really isn't anything to do." he said as they relaxed and ate a few cookies. Just then Cyborg and Beast Boy came walking thought the doors into the common room.

" Hey guys." Robin said after he swallowed the last bit of his cookie.

" Hey Guy, What did you do while we were away?" Beast Boy said as he looked at Raven and Robin.

" Nothing. Raven taught me how to make cookies." Robin said as he ate another.

" Raven made cookies?" Beast Boy asked as he looked at Raven a little surprised. 

" Yeah. There are many things about me that you don't know about and never will find out." she said as she got up and walked out of the common room. Most likely going to the roof or her room.

"Dud did I say something wrong here?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg and Robin, who only shrugged.

" So Martha Stuart what else have you done?" Cyborg said. 

" Very funny Cyborg and I would have laughed if it was funny." Robin said.

" Whatever." Said the man of metal. 

A/N: Ok sorry for it being so short, but I need to work on my other stories. So I will be seeing you later titans.


End file.
